


I . . . I don’t know.

by psychosocio



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Revolution, GV400, Gavin is an android, Hank is their dad, It’s for character development, Richard (RK900) and Connor (RK800) are twins, Sorry Not Sorry, hank is dead, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosocio/pseuds/psychosocio
Summary: Connor and Richard (RK900) are detectives working at the DPD while androids are starting to deviate. When two high school girls disappear during a class field trip to a CyberLife factory, the company sends an android to aid in the investigation.Basically DBH but Connor and RK900 are human, Hank is dead, Gavin is an android, and slightly different cases involving androids. Markus is still the leader of Jericho, but the focus isn't on him. Kara and Alice aren't involved.





	I . . . I don’t know.

**Initializing integration protocols...30%**

 

Lieutenant Richard Anderson.

DOB: 08/08/2011

Youngest police officer in Detroit to achieve that rank, surpassing his father’s record set many years earlier. Spotless disciplinary record.

 

Family:

Hank Anderson (father) <deceased>

Stacey Anderson (mother) <deceased>

Cole Anderson (brother) <deceased>

Connor Anderson (brother) <living>

 

Detective Connor Anderson.

DOB: 08/08/2011

Brother to Lieutenant Anderson. Eight disciplinary complaints issued over the span of six months. Spotless record before then.

 

[Experienced a traumatic event?]

 

**Initialization...100%**

 

* * *

 

GV400 found itself in captain Fowler’s office at the Detroit police department when it opened its eyes. Blinking a few times, the android turned to take in the entire room and the uniform it was wearing. Standard issue to police androids. It looked back up when it heard the captain speak.

 

“Well, GV400, looks like you’re all set.” Captain Fowler turned from his computer terminal.

 

It quickly scanned the terminal and found that he had been uploading the necessary information and protocols from CyberLife to the android.

 

“You’re assigned to Lieutenant Anderson. Go find him and he’llprobably find a task to give you.” He gestured his hand toward the glass door. “Get to work!”

 

_Ugh. Work._

 

**Software instability^ Diagnostic scan recommended ASAP.**

 

GV400 gave a curt nod and walked out of the room. It quickly found the lieutenant at his desk in the far corner and cordially addressed him.

 

“Good afternoon, Lieutenant Anderson. I am model GV400, sent by CyberLife to assist you.”

 

Richard glanced over the android from head to toe, barely turning away from the files on his terminal. His eyes finally settled on its face, more specifically on its eyes. GV400’s social protocols told it that eye contact was an important social skill but also that prolonged gazes should be avoided as it may come across as “creepy.” However, there was something in Richard’s eyes that kept it staring right back at them. The color was a deep blue that stood out through his dark lashes. _Fascinating._

 

“Get me a coffee, then.”

 

His voice was significantly softer than GV400 had expected judging by his intense stare. He finally broke his eyes away and the android turned toward the break room.

 

Did he think its capabilities as a detectibe android were so limited that the only help it could be was to fetch him caffeine? _What a prick._

 

**Software Instability^**

 

It returned a minute later with a hot cup of black coffee, a couple of packets of sugar concealed in its hand just in case. A new mission popped into view.

 

[Learn Richard’s routine]

 

It blinked at the name. _Richard_? What happened to _Lieutenant Anderson_?

 

“Here you are, Lieutenant.”

 

Richard held out his hand without looking away from his terminal. It gave him the coffee, watching for his reaction. When he grimaced after his first sip, it immediately held out its hand, silently offering him the sugar packets.

 

He looked down at the sugar packets, and instead of accepting them, he stood up and walked toward the break room, leaving a baffled android in his wake.

 

It followed closely behind him and watched carefully as Richard added cream and something from what had looked like a salt shaker. He turned toward the confused android and shook it gently.

 

“Real sugar. My personal stash.” He hid it behind a nearly identical salt shaker. The only difference between the two was the small red dot on Richard’s shaker.

 

GV400 meticulously catalogued the information for future reference. Richard leaned back against the counter, sipping his preferred coffee combination and regarding the android with the same look he had given it a few minutes earlier.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“I am model GV400—“

 

“No,” Richard shook his head. “I’m not calling you that.”

 

“You can give me a name simply by asking me to register one.” Its LED began flickering yellow as it prepared itself to register a new name.

 

Richard’s gaze lowered to read the serial number on its chest. “GV...gav...Gavin.”

 

He looked back up and smiled at the android. “GV400, register your name. Gavin.”

 

**Software Instability^^^**

 

“My name is Gavin,” he said with a small grin.

 

Noticing his smile, Richard’s own smile widened slightly. “You like it?”

 

 _Do I like it?????_ Immediately red filled Gavin’s vision and he felt trapped by red walls and error notifications. It...hurt. _A lot_. _Holy **fuck** that hurts!_

 

On the exterior, Gavin’s smile slowly returned to a flat emotionless line as his LED flickered red then back to yellow, finally settling down to a slow pulsing blue. Richard watched in disappointment and patiently waited for the response CyberLife had programmed into him.

 

“I can neither like nor dislike, Lieutenant. Any name will suffice.”

 

Richard huffed, downed the rest of his coffee, and tossed the empty cup into the trash. “Whatever,” he grunted, voice slightly hoarse from the coffee. “I’ve got a case to solve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little prologue before getting into the first investigation. I love this android Gavin AU. It's a bit difficult to decide when he'll deviate, but he definitely will. I'm looking forward to it...  
> Comments are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
